Chosen of Madara
by the rasengan guru
Summary: Naruto is given a power by the very same person who ruined his life. Madara Uchiha. Watch as Naruto takes his revenge and acheives his dream.


Chosen Of Madara: Chapter 1: an unexpected power.

Naruto was angry. Really, really angry. Now as you may ask why he just heard a few things that would make any normal person go crying home to their mommies. But then again Naruto is a not so normal person, in a not so normal world. Naruto had just come from the Hokage's tower where he heard some interesting things that made his blood boil. After what happened at the Hospital this just added more salt to his wounds.

FLASHBACK: HOSPITAL AFTER THE CHUUNIN EXAM PRELIMERAIRES.

Naruto had just come from his room where obviously nobody healed him at all. He had just walked into the lobby when he saw his 'sensei' Kakashi Hatake. Naruto ran over to him.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei" called out Naruto

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

"I was wondering if you could train me, for the finals next month?" Naruto asked. Then Naruto heard a small growl/chuckle come from Kakashi. This made Naruto confused.

"Now why would I train a demonic failure like you. I mean you could never do anything right. On every mission you were a failure and besides you are just the demon who killed everyone." Kakashi said with venom. Naruto's eyes were wide and was hurt, but Kakashi wasn't done yet. "I mean the only thing you are good for is making people miserable and to make Sasuke stronger." This was the last straw.

"But…But…" Naruto began to stutter out when all of a sudden a fist crashed into the side of his said so hard it not only cracked his skull but also completley shattered his headband. Naruto groggily looked up to see Sakura standing over him while glaring at him with the pits of hell in her eyes.

"Naruto you stupid loser. How dare you try and steal training time from me and my sasuke. You're just a selfish failure that deserves to die you bastard demon." Sakura yelled the last part and all the hospital staff looked on with evil and murderous gleams in their eyes and grins on their faces. Naruto slowly got up and ran out the door while Kakashi, Sakura and all the hospital staff were yelling at him to go and die and never return and that he will never be loved.

While this was going on, no one noticed a man with a black cloak with red clouds and an orange spiraling masks with an eye hole on the right side of his face, shed a few tears as he looked at the young demon container. "What have I done to this poor boy's life. I must make amends later tonight when he is alone." The man thought, before he disappeared in a swirl of black fire.

Naruto eyes blazed with anger as he remembered the hospital but nothing, would have ever prepared him for what happened at the hokage tower.

FLASHBACK: HOKAGE TOWER, RIGHT AFTER THE HOSPITAL INCIDENT.

Naruto snuck his way into the Hokage Tower, bypassing all the guards and secretaries and other employees until he get to the Old Man's office. He was about to knock when he heard it. Shouting and aruguin and lots of it.

"That demon boy, couldn't have beat my son Kiba, he must have cheated." And angry woman said and Naruto guessed was Kiba's mother.

"Yes he did Tsume, you heard all the reports and saw the videos. Naruto won fair and square." Said the Third Hokage.

"Fine but he is a demon he doesn't deserve to be in the exams. He is nothing but a murderer and I don't care if you do say he is the son of the Fourth, it is nothing but a lie that the demon made you believe as he took Minato's appearance." She screamed with anger. Outside the room Naruto's eyes had widened and one though was constantly running through his head. "I am the son of the fourth hokage." Naruto began to back up from the door and he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him (Remember he is not that tall and is considered a midget). He ran all the way he could and eventually collapsed in a training ground exhausted and out of breath. Tears were rolling down his face like a waterfall and his heart was tearing itself apart.

"They have been lying to me, all my life, they must all hate me. I guess I am a demon I mean look at me, I have freakin whiskers and I have fangs and a giant fox inside me, I must be a demon. I think that I will give everyone their wish and take my life." He said as he took out a Kunai and was about to slit his throat when a hand stopped his. Naruto looked up to see an orange spiraling mask. The man threw the kunai away and bent down to Naruto's level. Naruto saw in his hand was a storage scroll.

"Naruto...I am so sorry. is my fault that you suffer on a daily basis. It is my fault that you grew up never knowing love. It is my fault...that the Kyuubi attacked the village It is my fault you were chosen as its your mother fled the village after she forsook you as her son. It is my fault...your own father...was forced to make you the jailer of the most powerful demon in existance". Naruto was beyond shocked, but the figure wasn't done with his list of his wrongs. "And it is my fault that your own sister hates you. And so...as penance for my sins I will train you and I GIVE YOU MY POWER." The figure yelled the last part as he grabbed Naruto's head and Naruto felt something he never felt before. Power, pure unrestrained power. The figures eyes widened as he saw over 200 seals that would not only hold back Naruto's growth but it would also kill him at any notice thanks to whoever cast the seal. Every seal broke and dark blue chakra exploded from Naruto forcing the figure back and alerting almost everyone in Konoha. Naruto's body began to change as he grew taller, his face grew sharpers and all of his body lost its fat and his blond hair grew longer and wilder and got black streaks through it and his blue eyes to on a dark tone. His clothes were shredded and the power finally died down. The figure looked up as Naruto stood up. He was impressed and even more so as he saw Naruto's new sharingan. It was the Eternal mangekyou sharingan. Naruto looked right at him and said "Now What?". The figure looked up and took of his mask to reveal…Madara Uchiha. This did not seem to even faze Naruto as he said "SO you are Madara Uchiha."

Madara nodded and said "And now we begin your training to become the best of the best and believe me, in one month's time I can assure you. You will be given the title of sannin."

"What will you train me in?" Asked Naruto.

"Summoning, ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and sharingan techniques." Said Madara.

"What will I summon and where did you get the scrolls to be able to do all this?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you will summon dragons and I got every piece of equipment and tools as well as every scroll and manual in the Namikaze and Uzumaki houses before your bitch of a mother could." Said Madara.

An evil grin spread across Naruto's face as he said "Good". He shook hands with Madara as they both disappeared in a swirl of black flame.


End file.
